Problem: In his language class, Daniel took 4 quizzes. His scores were 96, 82, 92, and 90. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $96 + 82 + 92 + 90 = 360$ His average score is $360 \div 4 = 90$.